Not A Day Goes By
by Drowned-in-Blood
Summary: YamixYuugi: Yami leaves Yugi by depature to the spirit world. Yugi loses it and tries to kill himself within a few minutes of his Nushi's death until someone stops him. (coughJoucough) ONE SHOT!


**_Disclaimer:_ I do own Yu-Gi-Oh and Not a Day Goes By. Duh! No I don't! Why would I write fiction if I did? Not a Day Goes By belongs to Lonestar. Lyrics are shortened though...  
  
_Warning:_ Heed our warning and proceed with caution. As we have said so many times before, if you are homophobic, don't look at this fanfiction. I'd hate to see any bloody people. ((Sets up a virus that activates when homophobes click, their comps are infected))  
  
_A/N:_ Italics are lyrics --- means flashback

* * *

_Not a Day Goes By: One-shot_**  
  
_Got a picture of you I carry in my heart, close my eyes to see it when the world gets dark_  
  
Yugi looked sadly into the pharaoh's eyelids. He was filled with so many churning emotions; Hatred, Love, Confusion, Anger, and Sadness. Yami was nearly murdered, but survived long enough to make it to a hospital and bid farewell to Yugi. His face was covered in cuts and knife wounds were in his chest and stomach. His body was covered with crimson.  
  
---  
  
It was a quiet midnight as two shadow like figures moved on the streets. They came face to face in the middle of the park. One, Yami, the other, Nefert. Yami wore loose fitting jeans and a baggy sweater while Nefert looked something like a cross between a whore and a stripper. Her breasts looked like they were going to rip the shirt she wore because it was so tight.  
  
'Husband, Kekewy," She stared into his pretty crimson eyes, "Why don't you come back with me and leave that little runt?" Nefert looked at him with her beautiful brown eyes. She might look pretty but her attitude is what made her ugly.  
  
"I love Yugi. We had our time, now let me live the rest of my life with Yugi and die in peace" Yami barked. "Call me husband one more time," The Sennen eye flared, "and it won't be pretty."  
  
"You see, I can't let you do that," She pulled out a knife with a deep curve on the edge of the blade, "I cannot sleep while you are with him." Nefert ran at Yami and stabbed him in the stomach and then a couple of times in the chest. Each time she hit him, Yami kept going down further to the ground. Nefert ran the blade across Yami's face.  
  
"Damn you... bitch." Yami passed out as the sound of police sirens filled the air.  
  
----  
  
_Got a memory of you, I carry in my soul, wrap it close around me when the night gets cold  
_  
"Why did you leave me?" Yugi threw his fist down onto the nightstand. He opened his fist, revealing a small locket. His tears spattered onto the tiled floor. Yugi has gone through too much hell, his mother, father, and now his Yami. "I hate this world!" One of the nurses came in and looked at Yugi's face as it became red with all of those emotions. They continued to just burst out.  
  
"Poor little guy," She thought, "Losing his brother like that."  
  
"Yami-kun," He bent over the bars and kissed him one last time as he stared at him. He can't let go. Yugi had lost nearly everything in his life and now the only person aside from his grandfather who loved him dearly, was gone. His life, it seemed was almost meaningless.  
  
"Sorry Yug," Jou looked at Yugi and wiped his tears away with his thumb once he had been admitted to come into the room.  
  
"You don't have to be sorry." Yugi managed to say in-between sobs. He was a shade of violet and his skin was hot. Jou placed a hand on his forhead.  
  
"Yug," He spoke, "You feel feverish."  
  
If you asked me how I'm doin' I'd say just fine, But the truth is baby, if you could read my mind  
  
"Yes!" Yugi collapsed into Jou's arms and looked into his friend's brown eyes. Jou looked down at Yugi's wrists. His left one was fine, but the other had the Millennium Puzzle's chain wrapped around it tightly, cutting off any circulation. Yugi then took it off his wrist and pulled it around his neck.  
  
"YUGI NO!" Jou pulled the puzzle out of Yugi's grasp. "ARE YOU NUTS!" Jou understood Yugi, but would never think that he would sink to a level that low to return to someone he loved.  
  
Yugi buried his head in Jou's chest. Jou lifted the boy's head up and kissed him. He rushed his fingers through the mess of spiky hair.  
  
"I can't help that I miss his so badly," Yugi's eyes became red like his face.  
  
"I know Yugi," Jou rubbed the boy with a gentle, loving hand. Even though it had only been a number of minutes, Yugi lost his mind. He just imagines how happy Yami would be now that he had moved on.  
  
_Not a day goes by, that I don't think of you, after all this time, you're still with me it's true. Somehow you remain, locked so deep inside, Baby, baby, oh baby, not a day goes by that I don't think of you...  
_  
-Owari 


End file.
